24fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Saison 6
La diffusion de la Saison 6 de 24 a débuté aux États-Unis le 14 janvier 2007 à 20h sur FOX. Le DVD Collection de la Saison 6 sortira au Royaume-Uni le 5 novembre 2007. La Saison 6 de 24 sortira en DVD aux États-Unis et au Canada le 4 décembre 2007. La Saison 6 sera diffusé sur Canal+ le 22 novembre à 20h50. Vue d'ensemble de la saison Dans la sixième saison (2007), 20 mois se sont écoulés depuis le Jour 5. Après avoir été capturé par les chinois pour son implication dans les événements du Jour 4, Jack Bauer est retourné au Gouvernement des États-Unis d'une fracture, mais noble, l'homme. Pour arrêter une série d'attaques dévastatrices sur les États-Unis, la CTU a accepté de remettre Jack Bauer à un chef d'un groupe terroriste, Abu Fayed, qui se penche sur la vengeance. Jack survit et, après une attaque nucléaire sur le sol américain, jure de récupérer le reste de l'arsenal nucléaire utilisée dans les attaques du jour. La Maison Blanche, quant à elle, souffre d'une lutte interne pour le pouvoir entre le Président Wayne Palmer et son vice-président Noah Daniels, forçant le personnel de Palmer à choisir les côtés qui, à son tour affecte la CTU et ses employés. Après l'élimination des menaces de la journée, Jack est forcé dans une croisade personnelle pour sauver Audrey Raines de ceux qu'il craint le plus, et découvre que sa famille est plus impliqué avec les Chinois qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ... Chronologie Le Jour 6 commence à 6h00 PST, ayant lieu 20 mois après le Jour 5 et approximativement 9 ans et 2 mois après le Jour 1. Format Semblable au Jour 5, le Jour 6 peut être divisé en trois actes : 1. Après avoir pourri dans une prison chinoise pendant plus de deux ans, Jack Bauer suit une piste terroriste pour empêcher l'explosion d'une bombe nucléaire. Jack doit aussi démasquer les cerveaux du complot nucléaire, y compris les liens de sa propre famille. Les méchants pour cet acte sont Phillip Bauer,Abu Fayed et Graem Bauer 2. La CTU recherche les 3 bombes nucléaires restantes. Les méchants pour cet acte sont Abu Fayed, et Dmitri Gredenko 3. Après la récupération des bombes nucléaires, Jack doit récupérer Audrey des chinois. Aussi, un incident international avec la Russie survient concernant les bombes nucléaires. Les méchants pour cet acte sont Phillip Bauer et Cheng Zhi. Intrigues secondaires * Jack luttes à se réadapter à son ancienne vie à la suite de son emprisonnement. * Beaucoup de personnages sont confrontés à la discrimination à l'encontre d'Américains d'origine moyen-orientale. * Jack découvre l'implication de sa famille, non seulement dans le courtage de la valise nucléaires, mais aussi dans les meurtres de ses amis. * la plupart des decisions politiques du president palmer sont remises en question,notamment par son chef d'état-major Tom Lennox. * A mysterious newcomer to CTU, Mike Doyle faces criticism for his past and present actions, yet sometimes appears more informed and compassionate than expected. * Jack must go against everything and everybody he knows in order to save the one of the persons who means the most to him. * The days' stress on major characters' relationships - in particular Karen Hayes and Bill Buchanan, Chloe O'Brian and Morris O'Brian and Nadia Yassir, Milo Pressman and Mike Doyle. * The Bauer family is put to the ultimate test as an endgame is put into play involving Jack's nephew Josh, his father Phillip and the Chinese government. * An attack on CTU, leading to the impeding of the investigation and the killing of several CTU agents. * The White House learns that there is a spy in their midst, feeding information to the Russians. * The events of the day lead to a brewing intenrnational incident with Russia, as President Yuri Suvarov threatens a military response if the U.S. cannot avert the incident. Casting Personnages principaux *Kiefer Sutherland : Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub : Chloe O'Brian *DB Woodside : President Wayne Palmer *James Morrison : Bill Buchanan *Peter MacNicol : Tom Lennox *Jayne Atkinson : Karen Hayes *Carlo Rota : Morris O'Brian *Eric Balfour : Milo Pressman *Marisol Nichols : Nadia Yassir *et Regina King : Sandra Palmer Acteurs Récurents *Powers Boothe : Vice President Noah Daniels *William Devane : James Heller *avec Jean Smart : Martha Logan *Kim Raver : Audrey Raines *Gregory Itzin : Charles Logan *et James Cromwell : Phillip Bauer Invités *Roger Cross : Curtis Manning *Glenn Morshower : Aaron Pierce *Adoni Maropis : Abu Fayed *Rena Sofer : Marilyn Bauer *Paul McCrane : Graem Bauer *Evan Ellingson : Josh Bauer *Kari Matchett : Lisa Miller *Tzi Ma : Cheng Zhi *Chad Lowe : Reed Pollock *Rade Serbedzija : Dmitri Gredenko *Alexander Siddig : Hamri Al-Assad *Nick Jameson : Russian President Yuri Suvarov *Harry Lennix : Walid Al-Rezani *Jim Holmes : Dr. Arthur Welton *David Hunt : Darren McCarthy *John Noble : Anatoly Markov *Kal Penn : Ahmed Amar *et Ricky Schroder : Mike Doyle Airings Season 6 entered preproduction on June 19, 2006. It premiered in the United States beginning with a four-hour block across two nights on January 14 and 15, 2007. Subsequent episodes aired Monday nights at 9pm on Fox in the United States (two episodes were aired consecutively on February 12), and Sunday nights at 9pm in the UK. Episodes Voir aussi * Méchants du Jour 6 Liens Externes * Season 6 Exclusive Web Trailer - Available since October 24, 2006 * Sky One's 24 homepage - (UK broadcaster of 24) * 24 on Global - (Canadian broadcaster) Catégorie:24 Catégorie:Jour 6 6